The Japor Pendant's Necklace
by DarkRose2009
Summary: When Princess Leia was young, someone gave her the Japor Pendant necklace Anakin made to his beloved, and now, as Darth Vader, he saw her wear it around her neck on board the Death Star.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Star Wars.

Summary : Some random woman gave young Princess Leia the Japor pendant necklace Anakin made Padme, and Darth Vader and her meet on the Death Star.

 _Flashback_

 _A random Padme Naberrie's loyal to young Princess Leia : "There child, one day, it'll save your life."_

 _The Young Alderanean Princess didn't understand then, but she would, some decades later. She took it from the random woman's hands and put it around her neck because she thought it a pretty necklace, although she didn't know it was her biological father who made it for her mother. Also, that this woman served her mother for 2 decades and they were as close as sisters. She took it right from the young princess' birth mother's neck at her funeral to give it to her little daughter whom she loved as hers._

 _End Flashback_

Now, on board the Death Star

We were now on board the Death Star, where the actual Princess of Alderan was about to get interrogated by Lord Vader, with general Tarkin helping him. But lo, Darth Vader saw something on the Princess's neck that surprised him, the Japor Pendant necklace he once gave to his beloved. First, these thoughts raced in his mind : "How dare this rebel take it from her?" Then, because it didn't make any sense at all to him, therefore he wanted some time alone, without the general, to question her about how she got it. He thought he must have some time with her by himself, so he ordered General Tarkin aside :

"General, I think your methods aren't as efficient as they seem, since she isn't giving any information. I'll try her alone with the ways of the Force and force it out of her." That was his way of saying that he found Tarkin's ways ineffective as the general already probed her once, and she didn't let out anything.

Thus, Lord Vader ordered her to get out of her interrogation chair, and to go with him.

"Where to, my Lord?" Came the Princess's sarcastic way of calling him "My Lord."

Since her sneering didn't affect him, he just answered :

"To my chambers."

He led her there and motioned her to a seat.

"Will you do me the pleasure to sit down, Your Highness?" replied he with equal sarcasm on the "Your Highness."

"Why yes, my Lord." And she sat down.

"What shall we begin with today? The location to the Rebel Alliance's base or something else?" She taunted him.

"Not that. I wish to ask you some questions about how you got your necklace."

"What?" Princess Leia was surprised.

"You heard me, your necklace, where did you get it?"

"I won't tell you anything, you monster!"

"You won't? Then shall I force it from you?" Vader began using the Force to probe her. She got a headache from it, but hid it well from him.

"I won't give you anything!"

"The Force is strong with you, Your Highness, though I must know where it came from."

"Why?"

"Am I interrogating you, or is it the other way around?"

"Right then, fine, I will tell you since you asked so _nicely_ ". She said finally, but she didn't drop her sarcasm, because he was using more and more the Force on her until she couldn't bear it anymore.

"A random woman gave it to me when I was little, she said one day it'll save my life, I swear, that's all I know about it."

Lord Vader probed her again, she was telling the whole truth this time, and he found out why the random woman the princess mentioned it'd save her life. Because he gave it to her mother, and this Princess was his child. He saw in her mind this woman she talked about taking it from his departed wife's neck and give it to a younger Princess Leia. He had only one option : to save his child from further torture.


	2. Chapter 2

He had to figure out a way to save his daughter from the imperial forces. As he was racking his brains to find out a way, he sensed a rebel fleet coming to rescue her. He thought to himself : " _I'd just have to say she used the Force on me to escape and I'll escort her to the rebel fleet_."

After a long pause, Princess Leia finally dared to ask him :

"Are we done here yet?" Since she didn't know what was going on in his mind, she couldn't know he was planning to save her.

"Save your breath, come with me, Your Highness." His usual sarcasm dropped as she noted it herself.

"Where are you taking me?"

He didn't know how to take a headstrong woman, the only ones who dared to question him were his mother and his wife. So he merely answered her :

"Just come with me."

"I bet you'd put me back in my cell."

"If that's what you want, then it'd be my pleasure to do so." He said without much enthusiasm, now knowing she was his own flesh and blood. Could she be hot-headed! Just like her when he first met her, fiery and headstrong.

She sensed there was something wrong with him, so she quieted down and calmly resigned herself to her fate, which was for her to go back to her cell. But she didn't know that the Sith Lord had other plans in store for her.

"Well, are you coming or not?" He asked her in his robotic voice.

"Yes, yes, my Lord."

Lord Vader took her arm forcefully and led her to the rebel fleet he sensed and said to her :

"Well, there's your rescue, Your Highness."

"What, why are you doing this? Being so kind to me all of sudden?" She asked, shocked.

"My reasons are without importance, what matters to me, is that your get home safe."

She found his behaviour towards her not comprehensible at all, even irrational. The most feared Sith Lord, showing her kindness? She didn't understand at all. At home, she had to ask Obi-Wan what's gotten over the most fearsome Sith Lord in the galaxy and his final words to her. But for now, she just climbed up the rebel fleet's mothership and was ready to go home.

Alone, Lord Vader said to himself : " _Padme, beloved, at least, I saved our child, although I did unforgivable things to her. I know it won't redeem me in her eyes at all, but I felt I owed it to you._ "

On her way back to Alderan, she just told Luke Skywalker and Han Solo, her lover, about what happened on board the Death Star. Both couldn't believe her.

"So, he just asked you questions about your necklace and saved your life?" asked Han for the nth time.

"Yes, when I told him where I got it, he released me. I don't know his reasons why he did that."

"Must be your lady-like charm. Lord knows that an old Sith can get seduced by a beautiful young woman like you."

"Shush, Han, I don't think I charmed him, but there must be something about my necklace."

"Well, Leia, there must be something about it all right." chimed in Luke.

"Yes, I've got to ask Master Obi-Wan about it. It's been nagging in my mind ever since I left the Death Star."

"Do you think he'd answer you though?" That was Han.

"Yeah, the old man's full of secrets." added Luke.

"Well, I think he would if he could explain something."

They were chatting as they went back home.

Back in the Alderan's royal house

"I just knew we shouldn't have sent her on a mission, Breha." said very loudly Bail Organa, the Alderanean king.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, in fact, Master Obi-Wan just got her message, she's on board with Luke and Han now, she should be home any minute."

As Princess Leia was already in the palace, she overheard them arguing about her. She said to them herself :  
"Can't you see, I'm more than fine?" She challenged them.

"Leia, I was so worried about you." The Queen of Alderan said to her.

"So was I, worried sick about you."

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She brushed her two parents aside.

"But, there's something I'd like to ask of you, why did Darth Vader save me today and asked me questions about my necklace?"

"What? He saved you?" Both chorused in unison.

"Yes, it was he who sensed a rebel fleet and escorted me there. Would you happen to know why?" She asked them with her usual composure.

"Why don't you sit down, and have something to eat, my dear, you must be starving after your ordeal." said Breha Organa.

"No, I don't want anything to eat, I want answers."

"Not now, Leia, why don't you rest until I talk with your father about it, all right, my dear?" soothed Bail's wife.

"Fine, I'll rest."

The two went in a separate room to discuss about today's events. Leia, who really didn't think she'd fall asleep so fast, fell right asleep on the sofa. Her personal maid brought her to her luxurious bed. Breha went to her room, and opened a little her door to peek if she were sound asleep, and she was. So she went back to her husband to ask him :

"So, what do we tell her now?" asked Breha to Bail.

"We should maintain that we don't why he did that for her."

"What if she doesn't believe us?"

"Well, then, it'll up to her. If she wants to find out the truth so badly, to ask Master Obi-Wan."

"Yes, that's what we'll answer her. He might be able to help us in our dilemma."

"She's our daughter, after all."

"That she is, she's not that Sith Lord's own flesh and blood. I'm sure Obi-Wan won't tell her anything."

"Do you remember, when we asked her where she got her necklace, she just said a random woman gave it to her and told her : 'One day, it'd save her life?'"

"Maybe, there's some secrets to her japor pendant necklace that even we don't know about."

"Yes, if there were secrets, then we should keep them silent."

"Yes, I agree with you, Breha. Now, you go get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'll be there to soothe Leia when she wakes up. Don't you worry about me."


	3. Chapter 3

Back on the imperial base

Darth Vader was going back to General Tarkin. Puzzled to not see him with the Princess of Alderan, he asked him :

"Where is she?"

"She escaped. The rebels came as I was interrogating her. She used the Force to free herself from my grasp."

"Oh really, Lord Vader, we'll see about that with the Emperor." he said voice dripping with sarcasm.

And they went back to their master. Vader hated this pompous general, who thought himself to be over everybody. " _Fine_ ", he thought to himself " _we'll see what the Emperor says, I think I mastered the Force already enough to play even with him_."

Emperor Palpatine was sitting on his throne, fiddling with a lightsaber. As soon as he saw Vader and General Tarkin, he asked :

"So, how did the interrogation with the Princess go?"

"Lord Vader says the rebels came to rescue her. I say you force it out from his mind what went on with her."

"Know your place, General, am I the Emperor, or are you?"

"Forgive me, your Highness." said the general finally humbled.

"Vader, is it true that the Princess escaped with the Rebels?" asked the Emperor, intensely probing him. He resisted the prob.

"My Master, yes. The rebels came on time to rescue her, while I was escorting her back to her cell."

"I see, my apprentice, then you shall use the Death Star on Alderan, I don't want to see her alive another second, understood?"

"Yes, my Master." Interiorly, he thought : " _Padme, I'll protect our child from the evil Emperor till my last breath, I'll not let it happen."_

Both went back to their stations. Immediately upon arrival, Vader told Tarkin :

"Let me operate the Death Star."

"What? Why? You already failed the Emperor once, I won't let you fail him a second time."

"It wasn't my fault that the rebels came on time to save her, General, I am in command, here."

"Fine, but if you fail again, you'll have to report to the Emperor."

"I know this very well, General. Now let me operate it."

Lord Vader thought he was more and more pompous, even thought of giving him orders. " _The fool_ ". As he walked to his station to turn on the Death Star, he thought : " _Erzo, it's builder, once said there was a button I can press to make it explode. I'll press that button and tell the Emperor it was an internal sabotage._ " And he did just that.

"Lord, Vader, it's exploding!" exclaimed Tarkin.

"Of course it is, you idiot, somebody sabotaged it! Someone betrayed us!"

"Who could possibly have done that?"

"Perhaps an internal agent from the rebels?"

While these two were arguing, the Emperor sensed a tremendous explosion and summoned both of them to the royal chambers :

"Well, well, general Tarkin, Lord Vader, maybe you could explain to me how my weapon exploded when it was perfectly operational when it was inspected the last time?"

"Your Highness, Lord Vader said we might have an internal agent from the rebels who sabotaged it."

"Is it true, Lord Vader?"

"These are merely suppositions and assumptions, my master. But yes, the last time someone inspected it, it was fully operational."

"Then inspect every imperial on board and tell me who is the traitor."

"I'll be more than happy to do that for you, Your Highness."

"Not you, General Tarkin, you will assist Lord Vader with the operations." he said in his final tone.

Lord Vader thought the Emperor an idiot, as he believed every word he told him. So now they were going to try to find the non-existent traitor. He was internally laughing at Tarkin and the Emperor. In truth, he detested them both. He wanted no master at all, he wanted to be his own master, without any need to obey any orders. He thought also, " _when I'll be done with this fool, I'll rule the galaxy with my daughter on my side. But first, I've got a bone to pick with Obi-Wan who never told me I had a daughter_."

He could actually think these thoughts because he had a good force shield, he could even hide his innermost secrets from the Emperor, the one he's calling "Master." And so they went back to their stations to inspect who could the non-existent imperial traitor be. He ordered Tarkin :

"You'll start with your station, I'll start with mine."

"Yes, Lord Vader."

He went to his men and told them :

"Today, the Emperor was very displeased with how the operations went with the first try of his Death Star, it exploded. General Tarkin and I surmised there was a traitor amongst us, I'd invite anyone who did this to step forward."

None did.

"Nobody? Shall I use the Force then?"

"I did, my Lord." stepped forward an innocent stormtrooper.

"Come with me."


End file.
